Flipped
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Usopp and Nami find a strange shop during a shopping trip. Oneshot for KittyBatman.


Flipped

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for KittyBatman so enjoy! Please R&R.

Usopp sighed as he looked around the clothing store. Nami had dragged him there because she didn't want Luffy and him causing a ruckus together and had asked Robin if she would go with Luffy and Chopper instead. Zoro and Sanji had taken one look at each other and quickly went in the opposite direction. Franky was making repairs at the ship and Brooke was practicing his newest solo.

Finally, after half an hour in this boring place, Nami appeared, dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top, fitting for the summer island they were on. Her hair was still long, Nami deciding to stick with the style for another month.

Some giggling off to his left made Usopp turn his head, noticing a quartet of young women looking at him. Giggling even louder once they noticed him looking back, they started whispering among themselves a moment later.

"Ready to go?" Nami said, drawing his attention back to her.

Nodding, he offered to help with her many bags.

So they left, Nami empty handed and Usopp carrying a veritable mountain of clothing.

They walked into a nearby open market with various vendors hawking their wares, when Nami spoke up.

"You know those girls back there were attracted to you, right?" Nami said.

"I highly doubt that. Maybe they were all lesbians and checking you out instead."

"They were kind of cute..."

Usopp's eyes widened and his expression caused Nami to burst out laughing.

"Kidding, kidding, I forgot how much fun it is to tease you."

"Whatever...let's just get this back to the ship before-" but he suddenly stopped talking.

Nami was about to ask him what was wrong when she followed his gaze. There was a shop a few yards away, something right out of one of Usopp's stories. It was wooden with intricate carvings and many kinds of runes all over the building.

Dite's Magick was the store's name if the sign over the doorway was to be believed.

And before Nami could say anything she was dragged along by Usopp into the store.

Inside the two Strawhats found many odd items on shelves. A lone old woman was standing behind the only counter in the place. Her face was wrinkled and here and there a wart made it's presence known. She smiled at the both of them.

"Ah, customers! Such a lovely looking couple! Looking for a gift for the young woman? Or is it the other way around?"

Nami and Usopp both looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands. Breaking apart in an instant, they shook their heads, causing the old woman to chuckle at their flustered faces.

"I'm sorry about that. What can I help you with?"

"We're just looking around actually," Usopp said.

Nami wanted to retort that she didn't even want to come in here but decided to go along with it for now.

So Usopp went off to a corner of the store and Nami noticed a very ornate mirror off to her right. It was rimmed with silver and had intricate lines carved into the sides of it, framing Nami's entire body. She struck a pose and admired herself for a few moments until something odd happened.

The mirror rippled.

And after a few moments Nami wasn't looking at a reflection. What she saw was the deck of the Thousand Sunny. But something was off. Everything looked...reversed.

As she continued to watch, she motioned for Usopp to come over and after his usual freakout at such an odd occurrence, they both watched the mirror and the events unfolding within...

_Franky was the first to step onto the deck, the shipwright very skinny. His hair was red and he was drinking diet cola, basking in the warmth of the sun. At least he was because in a flash his pants were pulled down by several pairs of hands._

_ Giggling, Nico Robin appeared, her mouth a monument to mirth as she continued to laugh at Franky._

_ "Oh, man, you should have seen your face Franky! It was so funny!"_

_ "At least I can read," Franky shot back._

_ Robin just shrugged and was soon distracted by a butterfly, chasing after the creature as Franky got to his feet._

_ Chopper was the next to appear, looking like a fifteen year old human child. Next to him was a man with a bald head and glasses who was carrying a violin in his hands and strumming a melody. This was Brooke._

_ The cook strutted out next, an arm around Zoro's shoulder like they were best friends. This was ruined a moment later when Zoro kissed him fully on the lips, the cook murmuring about the taste of marimo lips after he was done. The swordsman just smiled and looked around for his captain._

_ Luffy was near the back of the ship, his special spot, and munching on a large bowl of salad. Beside him was his wife, Boa Hancock. She was short, very fat, and had terrible acne, but Luffy loved __her anyway and she loved him._

_ Zoro walked up to Luffy with Sanji and he asked if there was anything he could do for him. Luffy scratched his hat-less head and nodded._

_ "Go get me more veggies!"_

_ Zoro nodded and took Sanji with him on the hunt for greens._

_ The last two members of the crew appeared then, the navigator holding tightly onto the sniper's right arm. Nami had a pair of mismatched socks on, pants and a shirt that didn't match, and short hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush in a million years._

_ Usopp looked supremely confident and happy as he whispered in Nami's ear, causing the navigator to laugh._

_ "I love you," Usopp whispered._

_ "Ditto," Nami said, earning a roll of the eyes from Usopp._

_ But he hugged her tightly anyway._

The image in the mirror vanished and both Nami and Usopp were looking at their reflections a moment later, both not meeting each others faces and turning instead to Dite.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"Just another universe dearie. There are quite a lot of them you know."

"But that was us!" Usopp shouted, obviously freaked out.

"No, that was an alternate version of you."

Usopp was about to ask more when Nami suddenly gripped his hand and dragged him out of the store, causing Dite to chuckle as they vanished from view.

With a thought from her the store was gone and her form changed. She became statuesque, her hair changed from white to blond and her wrinkles vanished. An ethereal glow surrounded her and she looked upward.

A small boy was hovering ahead, wings sprouting from his shoulders and a bow and arrow in his hands.

"Sorry I missed them mommy," Cupid said, looking ashamed.

Aphrodite just smiled at her son and was soon beside him in the air, invisible to all of humanity below them.

"It's alright sweetie. It's been ages since I've been down here anyway. I needed the practice. Ready to go home?"

Cupid nodded and together the gods left the mortal realm.

* * *

Nami was silent as she and Usopp made their way onto the ship, refusing to look at him. She didn't love Usopp. She was sure. Why was she jealous earlier of those young women giggling at him at the shop then? Why did she have to not be in love with a handsome guy like him? Why did-

But Nami's introspection was cut off as Usopp kissed her.

And as they broke apart and she smiled, she decided that maybe, just maybe, she was in love with Usopp.

Until she noticed the rest of the crew staring at them with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Then she yelled at him and chased him all around the ship until they were alone.

And this time she kissed him.


End file.
